Movie Fantasy
by Sam7418
Summary: The characters are put into story book/movie parodies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my 2cd official story ever! So it may not be the best but please if you decide to review, review with honesty and give me pointers on how to improve my writing. I'm actually young so that may explain lack of well stuff that more adult people know/write about. Another thing before I give you the story... this story, I don't know how to explain it really, but the thing is I didn't copy anything from anyone else's story. It may seem similar in some aspects to either "Ocean Beauty" or "TDI: Beauty and the Beast" or "Another Cinderella Story." The reason being is that the characters fit those spots so well I wanted to try something like it. If FTiger or Jazzy-Chan or the author of the other story I mentioned think that this story resembles yours too much please tell me in a review so I can take the story off. And I'm really sorry if you end up having to tell me that. I never mean to copy. **

**I don't own TDI :*( Tear. **

"This will get me my ratings for sure. Mwhahaha. Wow that was creepy. Stop talking to yourself. Shut up!" Besides the fact that I have gone completely insane, today is the greatest day ever! I, Chris McLean, have invented an amazing formula that will get this show the ratings it deserves. Okay so maybe I bought it on ebay but still, ratings!

"Now to check with the producers. Aw crap, I'm talking to myself again. You know … Oh hey Mr. Davidson boss dude; I was just fixing to ask you… No this doesn't involve cannibalism … you were serious about that? … Crap, I'll need to talk to Chef later and call off that I mean I was wondering if I could give the kids this um, mixture that … I'm not sure if it would cause allergies … No I don't know about fatalities either … But … Hello?" Damn it he hated it, and he hung up on me. Oh well.

"Till next time my sweet, sweet little ratings booster. Oh great I'm talking to a jar. Better go talk to Chef about this." I left the jar on the counter and went to the medical tent.

"Yo Chris. I needed to talk to you about tomorrows breakfast, so get yo butt out here now!" No response. I get no respect on this stupid show. They made me wear a ballerina suit; the brats make fun of the gold I serve them.

"Ugh too many things to list. Where's Chris? Hello what's this?" I picked up a little jar filled with a dark wine color. The label said **Fictionator.**

"Sounds like a fancy spice." I shrugged. At least now I didn't have to worry about breakfast any more.

"Chris is there really any reason to wake us up so early?" Hopefully Chris would actually listen to me. But as fate would have, it that day had not yet come.

"Courtney, if I really cared about your well being, or, even your lives for that matter, then I wouldn't make you eat this food, BUT thankfully I really don't care much about any of you. That is why I woke you all up with a Howler monkey, but let's look on the bright side. There is no bright side. Yay me. Holy crap I think I'm insane." He walked away muttering a variety of curses. I rolled my eyes. Cursing never really did anything for you accept waste air; at least, that's what my mother always told me.

Oh joyous, while too focused on complaining about being woken up, I forgot to check the calendar and see that today is the day Mr. Juvenile decides to pester me. Then again I didn't really have to check the calendar, he does that every day!

"Lovely outfit Princess, must have took you all night trying to pick it out." I looked down and shrieked. I must have been so distracted that I walked out of the cabin in a tank top and some shorts that went only to mid thigh! How embarrassing! No one in his or her right mind would want to vote me for president now!

"Oh no! This can't be happening?!" I tried to run back to the cabin but, surprise, surprise, Duncan drabbed my arm.

"Why the rush sweetheart?" Really he just had to, didn't he?

"You really want to know? Well, I was woken up at four thirty A.M by some little ugh well not nice person, then I had to come to the Mess Hall and eat this sludge and sit next to you, and now I just realized I was in my pajamas, so if you don't mind, I want to go back to the cabin now!" I yelled the last part right in his ear. He let go of me and I took my chance and ran for the cabin. I heard Chris screaming I needed to come back but I was not going to him blab on for thirty minutes about a challenge while I was in my pajamas! I was inside the cabin and slammed the door behind me incase any "surprises" where behind me. I sighed at the realization that I hadn't been followed. I turned around only to cover my mouth to keep from screaming. There was Duncan sitting on my dresser!

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Princess, you know better than to run away from me." I began to stutter.

"But how, wha, and you? Ugh my head hurts." I tried to get to my dresser but again today was not my day.

"Duncan move. Now." I tried to put power in my voice.

"Let me think… If I move then you get your perfect fit, perfectly covering preppy clothes but if I don't move then you stay in that wonderful outfit and to make it even better, your getting madder by the minute which by the way is totally hot." I would have blushed at the fact that he called me hot but I was already red with anger.

"Come on I just need my clothes. Please?" Ugh I had to beg. I'm a CIT I shouldn't beg a delinquent for my own clothes. I should only beg a delinquent to change his life and that's when I'm counseling, not now.

"No, you have to wear that all day."

"And who says I have to?"

"Me."

"Fascinating because the last time I checked, I can do what I want. I want to follow the rules and one of those rules is to be modest. Now please move."

"No." I rolled my eyes. Of course I always had different plans of getting my way. I had extra pajamas under my pillow. And thankfully they're longer.

"Fine." I quickly snatched my pillow and took out the nightclothes. Hey I'd rather wear a light pink t-shirt and long pants with bunnies on them than wearing this in front of _him._ Unfortunately he had other ideas. He grabbed the items in my hand and held them way up high. Curse him for being taller than I.

"Give it back."

"How many times am I going to have to say this? No …N…O!" I sighed. I wasn't the kind of person to always result to violence but hey you got to do what you got to do. I kicked him in the, well spot. He grunted and fell over. Now I could get to my dresser. A point for me.

"That's ugh really not fair. I thought you went by the rules?" This kind of got to me. It took me a second to think of a response. A whole second!

"You know what fair means? I'll just go tell everybody that you actually like fairness and you've never actually been to juvie. I'm sure they'll love that." I had finished picking out my regular outfit when Duncan grabbed my ankle. He may be down on the ground but he has a strong grip.

"I only like it when it suits me. Now where do you think your going with those clothes?"

"To change. Duh."

"Why don't you just change in here?" I answered this with a kick in the shin to my good buddy. That was sarcasm, just so you know, in no way shape or form is Duncan my buddy.

I quickly hurried to the communal washrooms to change in peace.

I heard Courtney shrieking. Something about not getting dressed properly. Anyway it was loud enough to awake me from my nap on the table. I chuckled to myself as I noticed Duncan heading out after Courtney undetected. He is such a stalker.

I groaned listening to Chris yell at those two "lovebirds" to come back. I swear the only few good things here were that I might win one hundred thousand dollars and that there is a really cool guy here. Yeah, yeah I'm talking about Trent. It's just that no matter how much I try to be mean to him, I always end up sitting at the dock listening to him play on his guitar. I'm not head over heals in love or whatever you call it. Okay I am but Heather and her minions are always there to ruin a moment.

Like now for instance, I am sitting right next to Trent and he just smiled at me but Heather won't allow it. She's coming over right now to say something mean.

"Hi Gwen awake from your nap? I can tell you took a nap because you got some drool right on the side of your mouth." That bitch! Trying to embarrass me in front of Trent! Before I could say anything at all Trent pulled out a napkin.

"Here I'll get that for you." He's such a gentlemen! He even knows how to show up Heather while being nice. He quickly wiped the side of my mouth and patted my head.

"See just as beautiful as ever." I blushed and smirked at the same time. Heather's face was priceless. You could tell she actually wanted Trent and either she was having trouble digesting the food in her stomach or she thought it was disgusting he was with me or even the fact that she couldn't have him for herself, either way, her face showed of total disgust and shock.

"Why? Why do you choose _her_ over me? I'm more beautiful, I have money, and I'm just the most popular one here? I swear by all that goes wrong in this world that if you don't stop pretending you like her my minions will come and make you."

"What do you mean stop pretending?"

"Oh please, if you could have every girl in the world, and by your looks I'm sure you could, or you could have that monster sitting next to you there is no doubt you'd choose all girls in the world. Especially the ones like me."

"Then why do I hang out with Gwen?"

"For her vote no duh." He was about to answer when Chris butted in.

"I see Duncan and Courtney have returned." All eyes turned to the door as Duncan walked in with Courtney over his shoulder. She had her arms crossed in a pout. I really can't blame her. She left to change and yet she still had on the tank top. I'm guessing Bridgette noticed it too.

"Courtney, why do you still have on the tank top?" Courtney was about to answer but Duncan covered her mouth.

"See Princess here just couldn't stand to see me upset so she only changed her Capri's. Just for me!" Courtney apparently disagreed with this answer because she bit his hand.

"Whatever ogre, that is not what happened. After I left, Duncan here wouldn't stop bugging me and he blocked me from changing so I made a deal to were I could change my shorts but I had to keep this shirt on." She looked rather disgusted as she said this.

"Alright well today's challenge is … wait Chef what is that? That jar in the trashcan? Is that my fictionator potion?" Chris had this shocked look on his face.

"Yeah I used it in the breakfast this morning." Replaced by a smirk the look of shock disappeared.

"Oh really? Well campers this will be your challenge for now. Answer me how many people ate the breakfast?" All hands rose to the air. Even if Chef cooked it, the meal had a different, I don't know, spice to it. I'm not much of a culinary type person but I knew something was different.

"I kind of only had half of mine. To busy pestering Princess." Duncan smirked and nudged "Princess."

"Ironic you call her princess, Duncan." I became as confused as Lindsay at a sci-fi convention. So did everyone else. A round of "what is that supposed to mean's" and "huh's" and of course a loud "What?" from Geoff passed through the air.

"Don't worry, you'll all find out what I mean by morning." Then he left just like that. Freaky.

**So what do you think? P.S Flame Rising if you want to flame go ahead but could you please make it original. I've read that one you copy and paste a lot and I've been to your home page just trying to figure out how to become a better writer. It would really help if you could tell me whats wrong with this story so I could make it better. Please and thanks to those who review. Bye bye.**


	2. Impossible

Chris had actually left us be that whole afternoon which was certainly strange considering he was well, him

**So even though all my writing sucks I got a couple of reviews to continue. This chapter is more of an informational chapter to explain stuff, a bit of Heather home life description. She's such a meanie head. Again if I put anything that's to related to one of your stories tell me and I'll take this off. I sometimes copy without knowing and I really hate that. **

**Disclaimer- I'm talking with the government now about owning the word "fictionator" but other than that I own nothing. **

**Bridgette's POV **

Chris had actually left us be that whole afternoon which was certainly strange considering he was well, him. I decided in the morning to go surfing. I yawned.

"Hey Courtney do you want to go swimming with me?" She mumbled something.

"Come again."

"Thanks but no thanks. A whole day of dealing with a certain boy really takes it out of you, especially without a challenge to distract him. Why don't you go ask Geoff? He's always up for a swim with his favorite girl." Even if she was on the verge of sleeping you could still hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay but you know what? I think your just jealous because I have a guy that's really sweet while yours has been to juvie more than a…" I couldn't exactly finish the sentence with a pillow in my mouth.

"Bridgette, Duncan is not "my guy" and more than likely never will be. Though yes I do think its sweet how Geoff always wants to go swimming with you." I stuck my tongue out at her, knowing that I had won. She smiled and rolled her eyes. I walked out of the cabin to go search for Geoff. Though he may not always say the right thing, or be the smartest he was one guy I loved to swim with the most. I knocked on the guys cabin.

"Hey Geoff, I was wondering if you would like to come swimming with me." In a blink of an eye he was running down to the beach in his trunks.

"Race ya' there." I shook my head and started out after him. He won of course with that massive head start. It was pretty cool and all, Geoff trying to flirt with me all that swimming, the fact that we "misheard" the announcement to come to the mess hall and continued to swim. All was great until I grew a tail.

Geoff had been up on the beach and I noticed he began to change clothes. Not like the normal take off a shirt then putting on another one, no this was more like your wearing one thing one moment then all of a sudden your wearing pirate clothes, without the eye patch, hand and hook.

I began to scream noticing I too had gone through a transformation. I was not expecting to look down and notice I had on spaghetti strap shirt that didn't even cover my stomach, or the tail below that. Soon my shrieking had stopped even though I was pretty sure I was still trying to use my vocal cords. I tried saying other things but they wouldn't come out either. I looked at Geoff confused, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the floating orb above me that seemed to be taking my voice. Weird I thought that only happened in movies and little fantasy stories.

My voice "flew" away but I saw where it went. To the top of the cliff is where it had gone. I guessed Geoff hadn't seen it. He was staring into space, um deep in thought?

**Heather's POV**

"Campers, I see Geoff and Bridgette didn't show up. What a shame. They probably had a strange urge to go to the water today." Well that's two less campers to have to deal with when I take over this island. Now the only problem was that I had seemed to multiply?

There where copies of me standing right in front of me. They looked exactly as I and there were four of them.

"Chris why are there four Heathers? Wasn't one enough." The ghetto queen interrupted my thoughts with her stupid yet practical question. Why were there four of me? Lindsay raised her hand probably to say something stupid.

"Ooh, oh I know! So that one of the Heathers can tell the other one how pretty they look in something even though it's obviously ugly, like right now!" All five of me slapped their heads. I was right, something stupid she said.

"All will be explained right about now! When Chef made his breakfast yesterday he added a secret ingredient, a potion called fictionator. This ingredient after being digested will read through your mind and check out your personality. After doing that the potion causes the brain to send out waves to the rest of your body to transform you into the most fitting movie character of your stereotype. I can tell you why Heather copied herself, it's because in most stories and or movies the story has a villain. Heather happens to fit the villain to most every story so she's copied herself to fit those tales. I would tell you who you are but what fun would that be?" Ugh he's so annoying. Well at least I have my clones and to muck this place up even more.

"Where are they anyway?" I asked no one in particular. After looking around I became very proud of myself. One of my clones was arguing with Leshawna, another one was bitching to Gwen about who knows what, and the other two were bossing Beth and Lindsay around. All I had to do was sit back and enjoy the misery. My mother once compared me to a flower that lives off the tree and sucks the energy and life right out of it. I was only nine so it didn't bother me much. All I did later was steal three hundred dollars from her wallet. What can I say; you have to start out small. I love the life of a spoiled bitch!

Looking around I could tell who most of my fellow campers were. No doubt Lindsay and Tyler were from the old fairy-tale Repunzal. You could tell by her frequently growing hair. The fact that I, or really one of my copies, was locking her in a tower helped me guess.

"Chris, where did the multiple castles and towers come from?" I think my question was understandable. Where would they get the kind of money for that anyway?

"Oh yeah about that, yeah we kind of dipped into our budget for uh edible food and medical tents to get this all planned out. Oh and if your missing some clothes, DNA, or other items it's because we had to sell them on the Internet."

"Is that even legal?"

"Yes Heather, you signed a contract. Oh and by the way thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"Your DNA sold for the most. Turns out a lot of people like making voodoo dolls these days." I growled at him and he backed away. I began to focus on seeing who the other stereotypes were.

I laughed when I came to Courtney and Duncan. Courtney's hair and been put up by who knows what and was strangely wearing a dress. She had to be beauty from that old movie "Beauty and the Beast." So if she was the beauty then Duncan was the beast. Ha that should get on the CIT's nerves. Duncan fit the part of beast. He had grown horns and only wearing a pair of jean shorts and a black cape looking thing. He really needs to put on a shirt before someone ends up puking out his or her liver. I don't even know what a liver is but I felt like puking it up.

It seemed since Chris had mentioned Bidgette and Geoff earlier and something about water I had to guess they were playing the part of "The Little Mermaid." Figures. Those water freaks should really be more pruned than my grandma by now. Really the last time I saw my grandma was when she thirty-seven but she had more wrinkles than an elephant. I couldn't imagine her now. At forty-three I could only imagine that women.

Anyway back to the topic. Some people I couldn't figure out since my mom stopped reading me bedtime stories when I was five. Something about getting mad at how the stepmother was treated afterwards and I threw the book at her, causing a very painful trip to the hospital.

The one thing that infuriated me the most was that no doubt in my mind Gwen was Cinderella considering clone one had taken her to the castle and made her clean. She had been wearing a maid outfit and Trent was wearing something suited for royalty. There's that feeling again. Every time I think about Gwen and Trent being together I feel like barfing. Chris had decided to reenter the room and tell us about living arrangements.

"Well campers I hope you know who you are. Whether you do or don't I need to tell you that you'll be living out the part of your character for how ever long it takes until you complete the tale. Your sixteen I'm sure you know how the stories go. I know for a fact that the castles outside have your names written on them. Seriously there is a sign above them that says your name on it. Now shoo I got a three 'o' clock massage and I'm not about to give that up. Now move." Everyone stayed put.

"Oh Chef."

"HE SAID MOVE YOU IDIOTS! MOVE!" I don't know about the others but I was out of there faster than the speed of lying, and for me that's pretty fast. I saw the "castle" that had my name on it. It was really more of a room with a bathroom attached.

"Chris! Why don't I have a castle?"

"Oh yeah you. You'll be able to switch with any of the Heather's if you'd like throughout the story. Good luck." I hate that guy.

**So it's short and more of a factual chapter. This was more to explain the plot of the story. It gets more interesting later. (I hope) I really think my writing isn't worth a load of crap. Again if you have suggestions for couples and what characters they should be please put them in a review. This is who I have so far…**

**Gwen/Trent- Cinderella**

**Duncan/Courtney- Beauty and the Beast **

**Geoff/Bridgette- The Little Mermaid**

**Eva/DJ- ? **

**Please and thanks for reviews. Oh and tips those too. I'm trying. **


	3. Why?

**I hate this story because I know I suck at writing but I really want to try and get better. Sigh. Yeah I'm starting to write POV's now to save confusion. My favorite character is Gwen but it's easier to write Courtney and Duncan. Yeah so, whatever. (That's my favorite word. Whatever) Sometimes my writing will depend on my mood from school. If I had a really really bad day then more then likely something terrible will happen. I want to add a little bit of randomness in this story but I want it to seem more "professionally" written. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: Though every time you say "fictionator" I get a quarter, I don't own Total Drama Island. **

**Courtney's POV**

This is great. Just great. Not only do I have to stay in some strange twisted fairy-tale I also have to stay in some strange twisted fairy-tale with him, the father of all that is evil. I've always thought that Duncan and Heather would make a good match. They both scare the crap out of people, just in different ways.

After walking outside I discovered were I would be placed. In a middle sized castle with Duncan. For a little while I didn't understand it at first, then I tried to think back to old fairy-tales the nanny always told me. Her favorite was Beauty and the Beast and she read it to me almost all the time. Once I had asked her why she read it to me so much and she told me that I resembled Beauty in her eyes. Though I thought it was sweet that she called me pretty I did not appreciate her saying I would love a beast! I told my mom what she had said and the nanny was fired.

"Princess? Are you just going to keep walking? _Our_ little hotel's right here." I shuddered at the word our. It disgusted me in the very least. I just turned into the walkway and went inside. Though the outside was a little trashy the inside was well decorated. I went to find my room. It was pretty easy since there where nameplates on the door. The room was perfectly fit for my style. The colors were white with a bit of blue. I had loved symbolism and a long time ago I read that white symbolized professional and angelic ways and blue for spirituality and truth. The walls were lined with books. Perfect.

"And I thought Chris was just a sadistic ba… I mean creep. I said creep." I looked around to make sure no one had heard me near cuss.

"You know what I think your problem is?" I found Duncan sitting on my bed in a very relaxed position eating an apple.

"A fruit? Good job." He ignored my comment and continued.

"I think it's because you don't cuss. It blows off a lot of steam that you probably have been using to fuel that uptight train you have."

"Oh please, I don't have a "problem." Problem's are for convicts like you."

"Ouch that hurt as much as a rabbit punching a bear. Yes you do have a problem. We went through this. You are more uptight than twenty teachers put together. I think you need to cuss more. Say it with me Chris… is… a… bag full of bullshit. Get it." I shook my head.

"Cussing wastes air. Now get off my bed. I really want to be alone."

"Hey didn't Chris say something about completing our tale's? If I'm the beast and you're Beauty then if I'm not mistaken we wind up together at the end of this tale. Face it even Chris knows it. You could kiss me now and get it over with." I pretended to barf.

"I would rather not. I promised myself that the first guy I ever kissed I had to truly love." He rolled his eyes.

"So your telling me your going to go through denial this whole time we're here?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Whatever you'll come around. Hey I think dinner times going to be coming around soon. Would you like to eat with me?" I rolled my eyes at his mockery of a gentleman.

"I don't think I'll be eating for a while. Thank you so much for the offer though." I laid on the sarcasm. No way would I dine with swine. I should make a poem about that.

"That is only the beginning of what I can offer up." I threw a pillow at him. By this time he had made his way over to the door and I was on the bed.

"You act worse than a… Never mind but no I will not be dining with you."

"What was that line in the movie? Something, something 'That is an order, not a request?' I think that's it. Well that line fits about right here. That is an order not a request." I started to throw books at him. Not light ones either.

"Get out, NOW!" He finally left. And he wondered why I didn't want to eat with him. He is such an ogre.

**Bridgette's POV **

Chris had come by and told us about the "challenge." I may not show it sometimes but I can get mad too, sort of. Anyway I remember in the fable said that an evil queen stole the mermaid's voice and turned her into a human. However I was the opposite. I grew a tail and lost my voice. I set about thinking of who would have my voice.

Then I saw her standing at the edge of the cliff and holding my voice. I tried to signal Geoff to go get it. He just stood there looking at me, confused.

**Geoff's POV**

I think Bridgette's trying to play charades with me but I really can't tell what she's doing.

"A monkey? A monkey on a unicycle? Oh I know a monkey with a wart on its butt that is trying to scratch it with a unicycle." I laughed at the last one. She just slapped her head. Maybe I said something wrong. Again.

**Well I still hate it but I want to try. Also I have couple requests and all but no stereotype to go with it.**

**Gwen/Trent- Cinderella  
Courtney/Duncan- Beauty and the Beast  
Bridgette/Geoff- The Little Mermaid  
DJ/Eva- ?  
Noah/Katie- ?**

**Fairy-tale's would help me a lot. Also I'm a girl so I might write more from a girl's POV because well it's easier for me. Please and Thanks for reviews.**


	4. Gwen, Lindsay Tyler, DJ Eva, Noah

Alright so I haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry. I don't own Total Drama Island

**Gwen's POV**

This sucks. I hate this challenge so much. I have to live in the basement because I'm "Cinderella." That's not all bad, I know how this story ends but for the time being it sucks.

"Oh Gwendolyn, my shoes need polishing. You wouldn't mind doing it now would you? I thought not." I had to polish shoes, clean, and cook. The potion seemed to control my actions so I was forced to do all the chores. I swear next time I see Chris I'm going to stuff that potion up his-

"Gwen! My shoes! Now!" Oh and Heather being the evil "stepmother" was no walk in the park. I will only take this for so long.

"Coming your highness." The name made me want to barf but when I called her that it meant I could wait another day or two to clip her toenails/ shave her toes. She could seriously take off her feet and give them to Sasquatchinakwa. They'd be a perfect fit for him, hairy and long as they are. I shuddered while, involuntarily, walking into Heather's huge closet and started to polish shoes. Man this sucks.

**Lindsay's POV **

Oh my gosh, this is the best thing ever! I was wearing a pretty dress that flattered my figure perfectly and I had the most beautiful longest hair! I also had a tower were I could see everything! Being pretty paid off, I finally got my um cabin with a lake view.

"Eeee!"

"Lindsay could you try not to jump around, climbing is kind of difficult when the rope is attached to someone else's head." Aw Skylark was so nice even when he was ordering me to do something. Oh did I mention that he is my prince in shining armor? Or something like that.

"Heather did you hear that? Taylor is going to come see me in my tower and then we're going to live happily ever after!" Clone Heather laughed. With me I think.

"Lindsay, look over the side of the window and tell me what you see." I looked over.

"Oh I see um a birdie, and there's Taylor trying to climb up my hair. Hi Trevor! Oh wait he fell down. Now he's trying again, no he fell, again."

"See? You will be stuck in this tower forever because you're so called jock boyfriend can't climb for his life."

"Ohhh … Do you want to play tic tack toe?" She shook her head at my question and left, locking the door behind her. Hmm I'm having some suspicions about her. Hey look it's a curling iron! I jumped to go get it.

"Ow!"

"Oops sorry Preston."

**Tyler's POV**

"Ouch!" Sure the outside pain is plenty but I'm also hurting in the mind.

"Where did she get Preston from?"

**DJ's POV **

Sure Eva was a little hot tempered but I think this is fun! Her and I get to be Hansel and Gretal! We get to skip through the woods and then we're going to eat candy! I forget the rest but I'm sure it's happy!

"Well this su-" I interrupted her.

"Shh don't say that in front of bunny. He doesn't like words like that." I stroked the bunny happily.

"You know your acting girl like than usual." I shrugged.

"This challenge just brings out the inner peace in me. I love the wood, old ladies, and candy! I think that's a reason to be happy." I smiled. She scowled.

"You didn't get past the middle of the tale did you?" I looked down.

"No. Momma was to tired to finish." I began to sniffle a little. My mom just did so much for me.

"Alright no reason to cry. Well the ending goes like this-"

"Shh Bunny doesn't like the ending told to him. Do you little buddy?" He nibbled on a carrot as his reply. Eva became angrier.

"If you don't even know how the story goes then how are we going to finish this? I'll tell you the only thing I hate more than this stupid challenge is the fact that I have to wear a dress! It's stupid this is all stupid, but you know what we're going to get through this challenge even if it kills you and that stupid rabbit!"

"What about you?"

"I could use Clorox as an energy drink. I think I could take some old hag."

"Okay I guess but this would look better if you looked at the bright sides."

"Well there's no CIT, no convict, no sexist, no wannabe jock, no nerds, no surfer girl, no escaped rodeo clown/cowboy, and no creepy fraternal twins. Huh I do feel better." It wasn't what I was hoping for but hey she's happy.

"Would you like to skip down this trail with me?"

"I'll be happier but I will not skip."

"Okay then let's go." And with that we headed off.

**Noah's POV**

"Chris what am I supposed to do with a sleeping girl?"

"Oh man Noah what did you do bore her to sleep? Then again this wouldn't be your first victim." Though I hated Heather, this was only one of her clones and not worth wasting air. Besides a passed out Katie was more important to worry about. I looked down at her sleeping form. Sports may not be on my agenda but I guess I could hold her for now. The other twin was freaking out over something.

"You mean I have to be separated from Katie? Oh I'm going to cry! Waaa!" Oh I see. Well at least I don't have to put up with Katie crying too. One it was annoying and two she had always been a little cute to me.

"Earth to Chris. Passed out teen what do I do?" They're all stupid. Chris was looking at a screen with headphones on and laughing. Maybe it was Duncan and Courtney's video, I know I would laugh at them right now. Fortunately tubby quieted down enough to look at my dilemma. She began to giggle.

"What?"

"Didn't you read fairytales when you were younger?"

"Let me think about that useless fables that consisted nothing more than fairies and majic both of which are completely illogical. I'm going to have to say no."

"Well since it's so obvious Katie is sleeping and your holding her maybe…"

"No don't even say it."

"You…"

"Don't."

"And her…"

"Don't say it."

"Are supposed to be acting out Sleeping Beauty!" I slapped my forehead. This was going to be a long fairy-tale.

Couples/Movies

**Gwen and Trent- Cinderella**

**Duncan and Courtney- Beauty and the Beast**

**Geoff and Bridgette- The Little Mermaid**

**Lindsay and Tyler- Repunzal **

**DJ and Eva- Hansel and Gretal **

**Noah and Katie- Sleeping Beauty **

**Harold and Lashawna- ? (I'm thinking about a Jack and the Beanstalk request) **

**Izzy and Owen- ? (Little Red Riding Hood?) **

**Review if you want and suggest what you want. Yeah. **


End file.
